El reencuentro fue en un restaurante
by smile.in.love
Summary: Existen muchas suposiciones de su vuelta. Tal vez ésta nos revele algo más. Warning: Spoilers
1. Uno a uno

**EL REENCUENTRO FUE EN UN RESTAURANTE**

**Warning: Spoilers. Este fic contiene las últimas noticias sobre la tercera temporada.**

**Cap. I Uno a uno**

Todo allegado a Sherlock Holmes sabía que su muerte tenía fin. Todos menos John.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía la fecha exacta de su vuelta y se preguntaban a diario cuándo sería ese momento. Y fue el día más inesperado.

El detective consultor dividió su llegada por personas para que fuera más personal y, bueno, si querían golpearle sería más fácil escapar.

Primero fue Mrs. Hudson. La señora se encontraba lavando la vajilla en la soledad de su hogar cuando la puerta rechinó. Temerosa, pues no sabe uno cuándo le van a entrar a robar, cogió un cuchillo afilado y se puso a la defensiva. Se quedó a las puertas de herir a quien no quería.

Sherlock, con esa sonrisa puntual, se quedó entre el cristal y la instancia ante tal acto. El cuchillo cayó y el detective abrazó al ama de llaves.

Su fe en la vuelta de Sherlock había sido eso, FE. Confiaba en el cerebro y corazón de su inquilino al que tan bien conocía y en que todo hubiera sido lo que fuese menos una muerte verdadera. Y tuvo razón. John no lo creyó así.

Tras contarle lo que intuyó conveniente que debía saber, aun con un repertorio de preguntas bastante variado y una taza de té por medio, Sherlock se despidió para sí volver y la mujer se quedó de nuevo en la tranquilidad de su apartamento. John seguía viviendo en el edificio, pero en esos momentos no estaba allí y era un tema que el detective no quería tocar todavía.

La segunda visita fue a Lestrade. Sherlock le citó en un parking subterráneo lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos y, concretamente, de Mycroft.

Tal y como había previsto, aconteció.

El DI miró su móvil sobresaltado al ver un mensaje de Sherlock vacío. ¿Vacío? ¿Qué significaba eso? Y, en ese momento, algo se movió entre la poca luz que llegaba. Alzó el arma, quitó el seguro, pero no disparó. Quien quisiera que fuese llevaba las manos en alto. Pasó por un sitio más claro y le vio.

La charla fue similar a la que había tenido con Mrs. Hudson. Quizá incluyendo algún detalle técnico, pero poco más.

Ahora le tocaba reencontrarse con su hermano. Tomó aire y dejó a Lestrade allí mismo, sentado donde hacía escasos segundos le había contado casi todo, procesando.

El encuentro con Mycroft fue, cómo decirlo..., familiar.

Sherlock entró en el Club Diógenes como si de un miembro más se tratase, abrió la puerta del despacho y le miró. Mycroft se veía sorprendido, pero tampoco hizo una gran demostración. Tras estar un buen rato sentados el uno frente al otro, con un vaso de coñac cortesía del mayor de los hermanos, Sherlock se terminó la bebida y se marchó, y su hermano volvió a poner las manos bajo su barbilla.

La penúltima parada era Molly.

Ella estaría en St Barts, como siempre, y allí se dirigió. Era tarde, por lo que la chica ya estaba preparándose para volver a casa. Se quitaba la bata para dejarla en la taquilla cuando le vio y casi grita del susto.

Sherlock no hizo nada, ni siquiera movió los labios, pero, al contrario, ella le abrazó fuertemente y coloreó sus mejillas. El detective seguía en la misma posición, con el mismo color y sin saber qué hacer. Sabía de los sentimientos de Molly, por eso mismo, no quería herirla con falsas esperanzas.

La chica se recompuso tras limpiarse algunas lágrimas. Fueron al laboratorio y, en los taburetes de siempre, Sherlock le contó lo que le quedaba por saber. Ella le había ayudado en la caída, lo demás era toda una incógnita.

Y por fin llegó el más temido, John.

Tras varios días siguiéndole sabía de su situación, pero igualmente tenía que verle. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó de primera mano, aunque eso supusiera un riesgo para su integridad física.

Ése era el restaurante, estaba seguro de que estaría allí. Entró con el pie firme y el corazón en un puño. Pudo vislumbrarle en una mesa a media distancia, con una copa de vino, una carta y, ¿un bigote? Pero era él ciertamente. Contuvo una sonrisa que se volvió amarga. No estaba solo.

Sherlock no pudo acercarse más. Dio media vuelta y aplazó el plan por tiempo indefinido.

**o.o.o**

**No pude engañar a mi cerebro para no escribirlo.**

**Actualizaré cada semana.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Review?**


	2. Predestinado

EL REENCUENTRO FUE EN UN RESTAURANTE

Warning: Spoilers. Este fic contiene las últimas noticias sobre la tercera temporada. Llegado el momento, los spoilers darán paso a mis deseos lo más respetuoso posible con el canon.

Cap. II Predestinado

El doctor Watson no estaba solo para desesperanza de Sherlock. Una mujer ocupaba el asiento frente a él en lo que parecía un vestido demasiado caro para poder costeárselo, regalo sin duda del bueno de John.

No parecía disgustado por su compañía, al contrario, lucía una cálida sonrisa entre sorbo y sorbo que no hacía más que dejar aflorar su con frecuencia controlado yo. Incluso se veía con ese físico tan propio de los hombres de antaño quienes, bajo el cuidado de sus esposas, veían la vida pasar reajustando el diámetro de su cinturón.

Oh, pobre John. Finalmente había caído presa de sus estereotipados deseos, dejando a un lado la verdad y comenzado una nueva vida.

Esa mujer, ordinaria como casi cualquiera a ojos de Sherlock, giró la vista inconsciente hacia él, ya marchándose, y susurró a John no lo suficiente bajo.

— Ese hombre de ahí nos estaba observando —una verdad de tan sólo segundos. _Nada mal, futura señora Watson_, rugió por dentro.

John, siguiendo la mirada de su prometida, anillo pomposo y delator incluido, clavó la vista en él, en sus rizos negros, en su espalda soportadora de tanto mundo, que desapareció tras abandonar el cristal de la salida.

El doctor perdió todo color en su rostro. Creyó que una pesadilla le atormentaba de nuevo, mas era de día y éstas sólo acudían a desbaratarle durante la noche. Tembloroso, vertió la copa de vino de su mano sobre la camisa nueva y, sin importarle menos, fue tras ese hombre del que sólo había podido ver su espalda. Más que suficiente.

Fuera del restaurante, apoyado en la pared contigua a la puerta, Sherlock sacaba un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. Ese viejo amigo había sido su mayor consuelo en el exilio. Dio una calada larga para su encendido, la exhaló y ocurrió lo inevitable.

John salió del local mirando a todos lados, buscándole. No fue difícil encontrarle. Se acercó hacia el detective con dolor y furia a partes iguales en sus ojos, con los puños cerrados y el paso rígido con la ligera cojera. Sherlock le sonrió de medio lado con el cigarrillo entre los labios, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

John le golpeó una sola vez directo a la nariz. Doloroso, se rompieron algo más que unos capilares en ese golpe.

La mujer que le acompañaba en la mesa esperaba en ella hasta que el tiempo de demora fue demasiado para un _Vuelvo enseguida_, y salió a ver. Encontró una escena que no esperaba: a John agitado, extasiado, controlándose con esfuerzo con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos. Enfrente de él había un hombre, a medio camino entre estar de pie y el suelo, aturdido, sangrando, abatido bajo su impresión de observadora tardía.

El doctor ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, sólo decía casi para sí una y otra vez:

— Tres años...

El otro hombre no decía nada, no se movía, apenas respiraba porque era automático y costoso en su caso, y eso sí, no dejaba de mirar al que le había provocado tal derrame. A la chica le dedicaba la misma mirada de soslayo que al resto de personas que evitaban pasar por al lado, rápidos y acostumbrados a algún que otro enfrentamiento callejero.

John giró sobre sus pasos y, con una cojera menos visible, se alejó del lugar sin despedirse de nadie. Su acompañante hubiera jurado que se había olvidado de ella. Sherlock se incorporó lentamente mientras veía a su antiguo compañero alejarse entre la multitud. La sensación que le embargó en ese momento era más amarga que el cigarro que estaba fumando y cayó a la acera con la bienvenida. Entonces se escuchó una voz que no fue la suya.

— Pueden curarle eso en el restaurante —espetó esa mujer para él aún desconocida. Era la cita de John, la misma que el doctor había dejado en ese lugar. Podía odiarla, maldecirla o creerla inapropiada para John, pero no culparla por estar con él. Así que aceptó la invitación y pasó dentro.


	3. Lo que no cambia

EL REENCUENTRO FUE EN UN RESTAURANTE

Warning: Spoilers. Este fic contiene las últimas noticias sobre la tercera temporada. Llegado el momento, los spoilers darán paso a mis deseos lo más respetuoso posible con el canon. No olviden que se trata de especulaciones.

Cap. III Lo que no cambia

La mujer fue directa al hombre tras la barra y le pidió las llaves del botiquín. No hubo ningún problema para dejarles pasar a la trastienda y curarle los efectos del recibimiento. Aunque había más que buena voluntad en sus intenciones.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —le preguntó al detective.

— No es relevante.

— ¿Y por qué mi prometido está tan furioso con usted? —dijo limpiándole la sangre seca. Sherlock rio ante esa palabra: _prometido_.

— No le importa—. La mujer le miró extrañada.

— Muy bien, señor misterioso, esto ya está —exclamó tirando la gasa manchada a la papelera y cerrando el botiquín.

— Ahora debo irme —el detective se encaminó hacia la salida y ella cogió el abrigo y fue tras él.

Fuera, miraron por donde John se había ido hacía ya un tiempo, como si esperaran su vuelta; pero no volvería y lo sabían.

— Dígale a John..., mejor no le diga nada —y Sherlock se marchó y se difuminó con la maleza.

Mary, así se llamaba la mujer, volvió para pagar la cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, a nadie parecía importarle lo ocurrido; el bullicioso y demasiado ocupado Londres atacaba de nuevo. Al salir, dirigió la vista al camino del joven desconocido, tomó un taxi al pasar y se fue a su casa temporal hasta el pronto casamiento; el 221B.

Al entrar al salón, John se volteó hacia ella con unos ojos que no parecían ver lo que deseaban, acompañados de tristeza y desaliento.

— Me dejaste allí —le recriminó la mujer.

— Lo siento, tenía que marcharme —contestó él devolviendo sus ojos cansados a las chispas de la chimenea.

— ¿Sin mí?

— Ya he dicho que lo siento.

— Y, ¿quién es ése que ha hecho esto de ti?

— No importa.

— Algo así dijo él. ¿Es de la guerra?

— Algo así.

— ¿Vendrá a nuestra boda? —John no contestó, a las nulas ganas de seguir hablando se le unió la falta de saber la respuesta.

Con toda sinceridad, no sabía qué haría más allá de dormir en breve, exceptuando la boda. Mary, cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría esa noche, se desahogó con el aire y se marchó a dormir. Esa noche dormiría sola, John tenía mucho en qué pensar.

...

Tras cuatro días madurando lo sucedido, el doctor se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. La boda sería en tres días, Sherlock acababa de volver de la nada..., todo era demasiado confuso. Necesitaba un cambio. Y lo más fácil y rápido de cambiar era ese bigote.

A él ni siquiera le gustaba, lo llevaba porque a su prometida sí parecía hacerlo. _Prometida, qué gran palabra_, sonrió para sí. Abrió el cajón del mueble del lavabo y sacó una máquina de afeitar eléctrica.

...

Incluso a esas horas las calles de la ciudad estaban ya atestadas; Londres nunca dormía. John caminó por ellas sintiéndose terriblemente solo entre la multitud, y decidió rodearse de soledad física. Las calles se hicieron cada vez menos atractivas a la vista y, lo que John buscaba, más solitarias. Pero, incluso entonces, se sentía observado. Decidió no hacer caso a esa sensación y seguir caminando, no pudiendo zafarse de ella. Era como si cientos de ojos le observaran, miles.

Un chico de no más de quince años salió de un callejón apuntándole con una navaja. Él no llevaba su arma y, aunque la hubiese llevado, no la habría usado.

— Dame todo el dinero —exigió el ladronzuelo.

— No llevo nada encima —suspiró John.

— No te creo.

— Tú mismo.

Un hombre alto salió de entre las sombras de las callejuelas y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme, pero la cabeza baja.

— Viene conmigo —exclamó, y el chico, sin mirarle, desapareció corriendo por donde había llegado. — Sígueme —dijo el hombre misterioso. Y John le siguió.

Pasaron por calles estrechas y plazas con sustancias insalubres, nada nuevo en el mundo, hasta que llegaron a un bosque y entraron en él. Acabaron en un claro lleno de escombros y casas precarias en apariencia deshabitadas. El extraño, que en realidad ya no lo era, se paró.

— No debes caminar solo por aquí —sentenció levantando la vista para ver a John. Él evadió contestar.

— Así que vives _aquí_ —miró una casa medio derruida a su izquierda.

— Sí —le sonrió— te la enseñaré —y saltó a un árbol para acceder directamente al hueco de lo que podría haber sido una ventana. John, con esfuerzo y la ayuda de su mano, subió con él.

El lugar se veía peor que desde fuera, que ya era malo. Una sola habitación, un traje colgado en una percha en una viga, papeles y cosas de las que no recordaba ni el nombre y una bañera en el centro.

— Los colchones tienen chinches y aquí hay mucha humedad —dijo el más alto.

— Te ves horrible —fue la respuesta de John.

— Lo sé. Mejoraré —hizo una mueca de desagrado. — He escuchado que te casas —ambos rostros se ensombrecieron.

— Sí, en tres días. ¿Vendrás?

— ¿En calidad de qué?

— Lo sabes muy bien —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el doctor y el ambiente se destensó.

La imagen recordaba a aquel encuentro tras el disparo certero que Sherlock no pidió y que tanto agradeció sin decir nada.

— Te has afeitado.

— Tú tendrás que hacerlo.

— Estás mejor así.

— Por eso lo he hecho. Tú estás horrible —y rieron. Sherlock había vuelto, ¿qué cambiaría ahora?

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.


End file.
